


Misfit

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [18]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Misfit





	Misfit

Arthur stops at the Iberia check-in, spies Eames’ retreating back, remembers it’s_ safer._

* * *

_Fuck Barcelona._

* * *

Eames’ husband doesn’t wear duty-free collegiate apparel, but Cameron Hackett would. Cameron’s a wide-eyed UCLA student headed to Amsterdam who, halfway over the Atlantic, Eames presses into, whispering hot and humid—

“Arthur, you sly devil.”

* * *


End file.
